


Not A Lonely Memory

by Angelicat2



Series: Happy Birthdays [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Happy Birthday Keith (Voltron), M/M, Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 15:16:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16390121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelicat2/pseuds/Angelicat2
Summary: Keith has a memory of celebrating Shiro's birthday while on the space whale. His mom cheers him up along with a certain space wolf's help.





	Not A Lonely Memory

**Author's Note:**

> Since Keith couldn't quite get Kosmo to fetch a stick in the scene we saw.
> 
> I also recommend reading **Lion Cake** with this as it is the memory Keith sees.
> 
> Happy B-day, Keith!

Keith was pretty nervous. The cupcake in his hand shook slightly as he glanced up and down the hallway, not trusting the others to not be nearby, spying on them. Keith had given them the excuse of training with Shiro. He wasn't training with Shiro.

Rapping his hand on the door, he waited for his best friend to come answer it. Sure enough, it opened to a grinning Shiro. Said man's eyes drifted to the cake before he tipped his head. His eyes went wide.

“Oh,” Shiro smiled fondly as Keith entered his room, “You remembered it.”

“Duh,” Keith nearly rolled his eyes as he held up the cupcake representing the Black Lion to Shiro, “I'm not going to forget your birthday, Shiro.”

Shiro stared at him for a long moment. Keith was ready to calm an upcoming panic attack when Shiro just grinned wider. Keith's own lips smirked as the other let out a snicker.

“You made this?” Shiro asked softly as he watched Keith. A moment went by before he took a bite off with his fork. His eyes widened.

“You made this?” Shiro gave him a shocked look. For a second, Keith feels ready to scoff. Of course he did.

“The others helped,” Keith shrugged as he remembered a kitchen filled with the three younger paladins, two of whom didn't actually do anything, “Mostly Hunk, but I tried. Is...is it any good?”

“It's amazing, Keith,” Shiro complimented as Keith's cheeks burned, “Just like you are.”

“Hey,” he narrowed his eyes, not ready to accept it, “Today's about you. No complimenting me.”

“But, Keith,” Shiro practically whined as he scooped more cake onto his fork, “It's my birthday, and I insist on complimenting you. In fact, I want you to try some of this.”

So Keith tried it. He was never good at denying anything if Shiro wanted it. And those grey eyes staring at him didn't help any. Keith munched on his bite, expecting something gross. But his eyes widened as the flavor hit. It tasted like chocolate but with some fruit in it. Keith wasn't a big fan of chocolate, but he remembered Shiro loved the stuff. 

_It started back at the Garrison when Keith hadn't been feeling so happy. He'd been sitting alone off to the side by himself, attempting to study. Footsteps echoed behind him as he tensed, waiting for something to happen. But it was just Shiro who sat down by his side._

_“Hey,” he spoke up with a small smile, one that Keith felt a microscopic flare at. No one smiled like that around him. Not since his dad died anyway, “I was looking for you.”_

_“Why?”_

_“Because it's your birthday,” Shiro skipped to the point, knowing Keith hated small talk on even the good days, “And you shouldn't be spending it alone.”_

_“I'm fine,” Keith rested his head on his knees, half hoping the older would leave him alone like everyone else did. But the other half wanted to be near someone, “You should be spending your time doing other stuff.”_

_“And other stuff includes hanging out with you,” the man spoke as he settled down as something in his left hand crackled quietly, “I got you something.”_

_Keith tilted his head._

_“It's not much, but it's something I think you'll like,” Shiro shrugged as Keith took out a pair of fingerless gloves. Time stopped for him. He glanced at the older before gently pulling them on. They fit perfectly, nice and snug to his hands._

_“Shiro,” Keith started only for the man to laugh._

_“I wanted to get them,” Shiro reassured as he laid his hand on the younger's shoulder, “There's something else.”_

_“What?”_

_A square bar fell out of the package. Keith raised a brow as he picked it up. He scrunched up his nose at the chocolate bar._

_“Not something you like?” Shiro asked before smiling, “What do you like?”_

_“Chocolate is fine,” Keith grumbled, not wanting his friend to think he didn't appreciate the gesture, “Just not my thing.”_

_“Oh,” Shiro nodded before a glow came to his eyes, “How about I make it up to you with a hoverbike race?”_

_Keith felt himself grin as he settled the sweet candy into his pocket. Maybe it wasn't so bad afterall.  
_

Dragged out of his thoughts, he watched as that same shine came to his best friend’s eyes. About to ask what he was doing, he froze when warm lips landed on the corner of his lips. Shiro pulled back with a shocked look that soon turned to fear and embarrassment. Keith's determination fired as he chased after Shiro and the man's eyes widened. Keith smirked on the inside as he kissed Shiro until they had to settle down. They rested their foreheads against each other as Keith looked into stormy grey eyes, silver white floof in his face. Those eyes continued to shine in a way that made Keith feel like he was flying, his heart racing and a smile on his face.

“Happy birthday, Shiro…”

…..

Keith woke up feeling fuzzy. He settled his head against his pillow as he let out a tiny sigh. Shiro was probably still out, or at least Keith hoped he was. The guy never got enough sleep. Turning on his side, Keith frowned as he felt something very furry under his hand. Something wet touched his cheek before Keith forced his eyes open.

Wait…

Shiro wasn't here. He hadn't seen the man in also a year. He'd been stuck on this whale with his mother and his wolf for nearly a year too.

His wolf licked his face and let out a whimper. Keith sighed before gently dragging his hand through soft blue fur. Yellow eyes watched him intensely as the wolf perked up, ears up and face relaxed. A second later, the giant dog disappeared in a swarm of blue lights.

“Was that Shiro?”

Keith didn't turn around as his mother joined him on the ground. The fire crackled softly as a few sticks burned brightly. Keith held his breath for a moment before letting it out. 

He had never talked about anything this intimate involving Shiro with her. None of the other memories ever showed anything like this. They always stopped before the two made out. She couldn't have known.

“Yeah,” Keith answered back.

“I can see how much he means to you,” the woman smiles fondly as she stares into the flames, “I'm glad you had someone in your life.”

Keith wants to snark back that she should have been there in his life, but he clenches his fists as he settles into the log behind his back. He knew she hadn't left him on purpose to hurt him. It hadn't been his fault. She just wanted to protect him. But nineteen years of resentment and hurt couldn't disappear after a few memories. 

“Me too,” Keith says honestly as he remembers the feeling of riding hoverbikes with the man. Of finding out when the Kerberos mission was announced. Of being there for his friend when he had his tough breakup with Adam. Of having a friend in a world that thought him as a “disciplinary issue”. The same friend he'd left to go to the Blade and hasn't contacted since their time on Naxzela.

His chest burned as he felt his eyes water. Apparently, his mother sensed it too as she cradled him to her chest. He let it out, not even bothering to push her away.

“I miss them,” he sobbed as she rubbed his back, “I miss Shiro.”

“I know,” she soothed as she ruffled his hair, “You'll see them all again. But in the meantime…”

Keith sniffled as he glanced up at her. Her face was smiling softly at something to the side. Keith glanced sideways to see his wolf sitting there, tail wagging enthusiastically as he held a stick in his mouth. Keith wiped his eyes before laughing quietly. 

“Looks like he wanted to make you happy,” Krolia spoke as the wolf pushed the stick towards Keith's hands, “Happy birthday, Keith. Next time, we'll celebrate it with everyone else.”

“Thanks,” Keith grinned as he took the stick into his hand. He tossed it as far as possible before looking back at his mom, “And...I'll be happy to have you there too.”

A loud whine made them both laugh as the wolf barreled into Keith, knocking him to the floor. Keith laid there as the alien pup smothered him in sloppy kisses.

“And you too.” Keith snickered as the tongue spread crab meat all over his face, “Were you in the meat again?”

“That dog,” his mom shook her head but the smile stayed, “He's going to be too big to take off the whale if he keeps this up.”

Keith grinned at the implication that they were keeping the wolf. He had always wanted a pet, barely remembering the stray cats his dad had around. Maybe his mother wasn't so bad.

Keith tossed the stick again as his wolf teleported away. Catching the stick in mid air, he disappeared again. Keith grinned wider.

Maybe this birthday wouldn't be so terrible either.

_You shouldn't be spending it alone._

He wasn't alone.


End file.
